Il était une fin
by Dezaia
Summary: Un petit OS que j'ai eu l'idée de faire en regardant Death note L x OC Shizuka fini sa tournée mondiale par un concert à Tokyo... Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce 5 novembre 2004 lui serait fatal... Corrigé


_**Disclaimer :** Death Note ainsi que les persos qui sont dedans ne sont pas à moi T^T  
Par contre, l'albinos qu'est Doll /Shizuka est à moi  
La Chanson C'est France Gall : Poupée de Cire  
_

_**Rate : **_K, je ne pense pas que ce soit vache violente XDD

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bah je sais pas j'ai fait un OS parce que j'ai pas envie d'écrire une fiction complète, ça serait franchement trop triste, je serai capable d'en pleurer moi-même xD**  
**_

_Enfin ! Bonne lecture _

_PS : Pardon pour les fautes w je fais mon possible w_

* * *

_**Il était une fin...**  
_

_On aurait pu croire que tout était normal. Tout l'était, les gens se promenaient, ils allaient où ils le devaient. Comme chaque jour vers dix-neuf heures trente. En cette journée d'automne, le soleil commençait simplement à décliner. C'est vrai que même à Tokyo, les gens étaient de plus en plus imprévisibles. Mais on pouvait les comprendre vu l'atmosphère malsaine des rues ces derniers temps… Qui était à l'abri d'une mort instantané ? Comment ? Vous en avez vous aussi entendu parler ? Ah, vous pouvez alors me confirmer que ce que fait Kira est bien une chose intolérable et cela sur tout les points. Comment peut-on tuer des gens comme cela ? Même si ce sont des criminels… Cette personne n'a aucune notion de ce qui rend merveilleuse la vie humaine. Même si parfois des hommes sont mauvais… Ils ne méritent pas de mourir, car un jour il y a une fine possibilité qu'is puissent changer._

_Mais une personne telle que Kira ne peut pas comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ici, c'est différent, sans forcément parler de Kira, c'est plutôt de fil rouge que je vais parler. Oui, vous savez, cette légende japonaise qui affirme que tous, nous avons une personne qui nous correspond parfaitement. Et d'ailleurs, pour nous le prouver, cette dernière est liée à nous par un fil invisible que l'on nomme fil rouge. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Mais si vous permettez, c'est une histoire de deux personnes qui ne se sont jamais trouvées. Ils se sont rencontrés… Ils se sont appréciés, ils se sont aimés. Ils n'ont rien osé dire, que ce soit l'un comme l'autre. Le destin les a séparés. L'un est devenu célèbre sans que l'on ne voie jamais son visage. L'autre a grandi et a vraiment travaillé dur pour devenir une idole fraichement connue. Ils ont tout deux des points communs : ils sont orphelins, plus intelligents que la moyenne et ils sont arrivé en même temps de cet orphelinat prestigieux._

_Quand je parle du jeune homme, vous voyiez de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est bien de L. Ce détective hors norme. Par contre, on ne voit pas de qui je parle quand je propose ce personnage féminin. Alors… Pour mieux la voir, nous dirons que c'est une albinos de naissance. Elle a de grands yeux rouges sang. J'avoue que ce n'est pas les yeux de la jeune femme parfaite, mais elle le cache derrière des lentilles de contact vertes. Ce qui lui donne un regard unique. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle a réussi dans son parcours d'idole. Mais aussi grâce à ses longs cheveux blond-platine, tellement clairs qu'ils ressemblent à des fils d'argent. Ses derniers lui descendent en cascade dans le dos jusqu'au milieu du mollet. C'est un reste de son passé malheureux, mais c'est aussi ces cheveux que la personne qui lui est destinée plongeait son visage. En tout cas, elle n'était pas très grande, un petit mètre cinquante, pas plus pas moins. Un petit visage fin, une vraie silhouette de poupée. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle était aimée des jeunes filles et des petites filles._

_Enfin, ce n'est que son visage… On ne peut pas parler de son corps avec le même enthousiasme, c'est une idole, elle ne peut pas avoir le style qu'elle veut et mettre ce qu'elle veut… Elle doit être la jeune femme modèle, rien de plus. Enfin… C'était ce genre de vie qu'elle menait… Depuis environ deux ans. Sans jamais avoir retrouvé son ami d'enfance._

_Vingt heures sonnèrent. Qui de plus banale que le ding Dong d'une horloge. Rien n'était plus banal que ça. Le public était là, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir, le premier accord de guitare, trop tard, son sort importe peu, mais maintenant le temps lui manque la musique à commencer, elle doit déjà faire son entrée. C'est sous les cris de certains sous les pleurs de joie d'autres, que sa petite voix aigüe entonna :_

**« Je suis une poupée de cire, une poupée de son**

**mon cœur est gravé dans mes chansons**

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son »**

_Pour une idole, rien de plus normal que de faire un concert dans une capitale. De plus, c'était un vendredi ce jour-là… le vendredi 5 novembre 2004… Cela ne vous dit-il rien ? Pour moi, rien n'allait. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis le narrateur que je sais ce qui csepasse… Et ce qui va d'avenir de toute cette histoire. Enfin, c'est aussi à Tokyo qu'il se trouvait. Les cheveux en bataille… Comme toujours. Un sweat blanc à longue manche, un jean simple, rien de plus. Toujours, je dirai même continuellement en train de réfléchir. Il était le premier protagoniste de l'affaire Kira, c'était normal qu'il y réfléchisse, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce n'était pas seul qu'il y réfléchirait, il était en équipe, c'était bien la première fois qu'il y était. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de travailler seul. Loin des regards, sans jamais montrer son visage. Qui pourrait croire que le meilleur détective du monde est seulement vingt-cinq ans. C'est d'ailleurs qu'on pouvait ceseemander comment la personne qui l'avait séduite avait seulement vingt ans._

**« Suis-je meilleure, suis-je pire qu'une poupée de salon ? **

**Je vois la vie en rose bonbon Poupée de cire, poupée de son »**

_Les notes résonnaient dans la salle de l'Ariake Colosseum à Tokyo. Cette salle mythique de la capitale. Elle avait déjà accueilli beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de stars connues. Un petit déhanché, un autre, quelques pas de danse. Rien de plus tout était parfait. Sa longue tignasse qui ondulait à chacun de ses mouvements ne pouvait qu'émerveiller les petites filles. Faire rêver les adolescentes. C'est d'ailleurs dans une petite robe rose pastel qu'elle jouait la poupée sur scène. Les bras retenus par des fils dorés qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'en était pas à ses débuts et les moyens pour chaque concert étaient de plus en plus importants à chacun de ses passages sur scène._

**« Mes disques sont un miroir dans lequel chacun peut me voir**

**Je suis partout à la fois brisée en mille éclats de voix**

**Autour de moi, j'entends rire les poupées de chiffon **

**Celles qui dansent sur mes chansons**

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son »**

_Même si lui n'était pas sur scène et qu'il ne savait pas où ceserouvait son amie. Il était là à tenter de voir la justice triompher. Triompher d'un tueur en série. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant que cette affaire était plus dangereuse que les autres qu'il avait décidé de travailler en équipe. Et en prenant en cette dernière le criminel présumé. Même s'il feignait d'avoir abandonné tout les charges contre lui. Intiment, et Dieu sait que son instinct le trompait rarement, il était persuader que c'était lui le criminel. Rien de plus, rien de moins, il lui manquait juste une preuve pour montrer au monde que c'était cet homme qui tuer tous ces criminels…_

**« Elles se laissent séduire pour un oui, pour un non**

**L'amour n'est pas que dans les chansons **

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son »**

_Alors que pendant ce temps la population riait, jouait, adorait, s'extasiait. C'est vrai que de voir son idole se faire manipuler comme une marionnette la rendait tout de suite plus accessible. Elle semblait plus humaine, moins divine que ce que pouvaient en faire les magazines, voir les médias en général… C'était si simple de mettre quelqu'un au rang de Dieu. Kira en étais la preuve pure et simple. Un meurtrier que la plus part des gens adorait. Doll avait bien sûr exprimé son avis fasse à cette situation. En tant qu'idole, c'était en quelque sorte son devoir de guider ses fans ?_

**« Mes disques sont un miroir dans lequel chacun peut me voir **

**Je suis partout à la fois brisée en mille éclats de voix**

**Seule parfois je soupire, je me dis : "À quoi bon **

**Chanter ainsi l'amour sans raison **

**Sans rien connaître des garçons ?"**

_Comme un rien, tout commençait déjà à basculer ici… Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un effacement progressif des données qu'ils avaient tous recueillies sur Kira et sur tout ce qu'ils avaient avancé sur l'enquête. La panique était de mise… C'était pourtant normal. Il l'avait prévu, en cas de pépin, Watari devait effacer toutes les données. Mais il savait bien que si on s'en prenait à Watari, il n'était pas à l'abri de quoi que ce soit. C'était même trop vite parler qu'il sentit sa poitrine se contracter sous le poids de cette pensée…En faite …_

**"Je ne suis qu'une poupée de cire, qu'une poupée de son **

**sous le soleil de mes cheveux blonds **

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son"**

_C'était fini, complètement fini… Subitement, ses yeux se sont ouverts, en grand comme si quelques choses se brisaient en elle c'était rare de ressentir une sensation pareil. Comme si la poupée de porcelaine était tombée au sol, et que cette dernière avait volé en mille éclats. Rien de plus rien de moins. Pendant la notion du temps, elle repensa à lui. Surement pour la dernière fois. La lumière qui l'avait vu naître, celle qui 'avait fait monter sur les planches. Celle qui faisait briller ses yeux. Cette lumière la regardait désormais pendre, le corps lourd, sur la scène de cette salle japonaise hyper connue…_

**"Mais un jour je vivrai mes chansons **

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son**

**sans craindre la chaleur des garçons**

**Poupée de cire, poupée de son"**

_Ne croyez pas que c'était simplement une goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Non, c'est un simple nom. Si jamais une personne meurt… Celle qui lui était dessinée, celle du fil rouge que fait-elle ? Elle le suit…_

_Je vous laisse alors deviner, la panique des jeunes dans la salle quand ils ont vu leur idole tomber sous leurs yeux. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi la mort l'avait choisi. Alors que dans le fond l'albinos savait bien pourquoi elle partait._

_Le fil était désormais coupé… N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

_C'était quelque heure après cela… On savait déjà que Shizuka, la nouvelle idole des jeunes était morte à la fin de sa chanson, pendant à des fils comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mais ce que Roger appris à la suite, c'était la mort de L. tout de suite il pensa que ça devait être le destin qui les avait réunis. Ensemble, ils y étaient désormais pour toujours…_

**R.I.P. L Lawliet & Shizuka Kanagawa**

Ou plutôt : L & Doll

* * *

Voilà. O. J'espère que vous n'avez pas sorti les mouchoirs W

Bref, une petite Review me ferait plaisir, que ce oit en bien ou en mal hein ^^

Au plaisir

Dezaia


End file.
